1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hydrogen generators. More specifically, the present invention relates to hydrogen generators as part of an internal combustion engine system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrogen has long been known as a potential alternative energy source. It is a zero-carbon-emission fuel because when burned, pure hydrogen gas (H2) reacts with oxygen (O2) to form water (H2O).
Unfortunately, hydrogen gas is extremely light and rises in the atmosphere. Therefore there are few natural sources of hydrogen available on the planet, which means it serves more as an energy carrier than an actual energy source. Hydrogen gas can be manufactured through electrolysis, running electricity through water, or by separating it from methane. The latter method releases carbon emissions. A major barrier to the production of hydrogen through electrolysis is the net energy loss associated with the process. In order to break down water into hydrogen and oxygen, it takes more energy then you retrieve from subsequently burning that hydrogen.
Hydrogen gas, once obtained can be utilized in a fuel cell, where it acts as an electrolyte to produce electricity, or can be burned to run a combustion engine. However, as discussed, a problem arises in obtaining hydrogen for such uses. Usually hydrogen for fuel use is obtained directly from hydrocarbons or the expenditure of energy from other sources, such as the burning of hydrocarbons or alternative energy sources.